fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Double the Agents
Double the Agents is the third episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the third episode of Season 1. In this episode, the squad meet the Agents of A.S.H.E.S when they are following a lead on Tess, and must team up with them to take down a common enemy. Reception has been positive. Plot Aveira is typing on her computer in the A.S.H.E.S base when she sees something on it that makes her stop. Getting up, she frantically runs to the others, Zara, who's training, and Vermillion and Ash, who are organizing their leads. Zara questions what would be so important, but Aveira assures her it's big. The three come along and see a news page on Averia's computer, showing Tess destroying a building in New York City. On the plane, Logia is doing his daily sparring, this time with Zabrent. Logia is fighting as hard as he can, dealing quick blows and incorporating his telekinesis. It seems like Logia is winning, but Zabrent simply gets up and teases Logia that he didn't hit hard enough, and insulting him. Logia loses his cool and charges towards Zabrent, allowing Zabrent to knock down Logia. Zabrent tells Logia that he's learned that fighting is about psychology in addition to your skills in physical combat. Logia continuously trains as Zabrent walks off, until they're all called by Sinn for their next assignment. The squad comes together, with Sinn showing them a video of a regular day in New York City. Skett questions what this has to do with anything, but Sinn tells him to wait. A purple-haired woman walks by in the crowd, and her hair turns red. The woman then attacks a building, killing civilians and destroying it. Zabrent, Skett, and Logia are confused by what she did, but Carter recognizes her power as transformation, the ability to take more powerful forms. The three question how she knows that, but Carter tells them they don't want to know. Sinn says that the squad was specifically requested by New York City's government, impressed with their work with Ma'at, so they have to be extra-careful and do their best on this mission. Carter gets to work on putting up surveillance on large buildings to watch for the woman, while the others get geared up and ready to fight the woman when they find her. With the plane circling New York City, Carter tells them that she was spotted near the Empire State Building. The squad quickly races there, with Logia and Carter evacuating it while the three others head to take down the woman. However, Logia is knocked down by three women who dash in there quickly. One of the women, appearing to be the leader, who is identified as Vermillion, instructs her team not to use lethal force, and to use non-violent means. Logia gets up and heads for the purple-haired woman, but finds himself stopped by a strong woman who is identified as Zara. Zara and Logia brawl while Vermillion and a man named Ash head up to find the purple-haired woman, who they call Tess. The brains of the team, a woman named Aveira, gives them instructions from her phone, but Carter uses a device to fry the phone. Aveira is angry, but compliments Carter's tech, which flatters Carter. Vermillion and Ash head up to find Tess, and find Skett, Sinn, and Zabrent battling against Tess. Although she's strong, the three of them are nearly too much. Vermillion and Ash interrupt the fight though, allowing Tess to escape. The three squad members and Vermillion and Ash argue and fight until Carter comes in, shooting Vermillion and Ash with a tranquilizer. Sinn sighs and says things are about to get a bit more complicated. Vermillion and her team wake up on the plane, and head out to find Sinn waiting for them. Zara charges towards Sinn, but he quickly avoids her attack. Sinn says that he doesn't want another enemy, and that he won't harm the team if they co-operate. Vermillion says she'll find Tess and won't deal with them, but Ash convinces her to co-operate to make things easier. Sinn asks a series of questions, which leads to Vermillion's team triumphantly announcing themselves as the Agents of A.S.H.E.S, followed by Sinn saying he's never heard of them. Vermillion explains that her organization works to take care of extraterrestrial threats, and that they want to take Tess in peacefully. Sinn respects her organization and their similar goal, but states that for the good of the many, Tess might have to be taken out. Sinn welcomes the agents to explore the plane, but Vermillion stays behind to talk with Sinn. Both Vermillion and Sinn quickly start arguing about their means to capture Tess. Meanwhile, Zara finds Skett and Zabrent sparring, and compliments their fighting skills, asking if she could spar with them. They agree, and get along well. Similarly, Averia and Carter bond over their intelligence and fondness for technology, and the calm and reasonable Ash and Logia get along well too. They all hear Vermillion and Sinn arguing, and realize they aren't so different. Suddenly, Carter sees that Tess is attacking the city on a mad rampage, destroying property and civilians. The plane quickly lands and the squad and A.S.H.E.S head out to stop her. At first, Tess is easily able to best the teams due to them not working together but clashing. Sinn and Vermilion realize that this isn't working, and the two teams decide to team up, with A.S.H.E.S using psychology and the squad using physical combat. With both areas covered, they are easily able to defeat Tess. When approaching Tess, they adress her but find that she knows nothing but to cause destruction, and tells them that her name is actually Weapon Zero. The squad arrests Weapon Zero, with the A.S.H.E.S agents realizing that Weapon Zero is nothing more than a weaponized clone of Tess. Sinn tells the agents that Weapon Zero won't answer any questions, due to her being a weapon with little mental capacity besides destruction. Although Vermilion is sad the lead was false, Aveira has already found a new lead. As the A.S.H.E.S agents depart, the squad tells them they'll always have an ally. In the Stinger, Weapon Zero drops dead in her cell at the headquarters. In a dark room, a man with the same voice as the man who hired Fandro says that their cloning project was a failure, but taken care of, and that they must find another way to take out the squad. Quotes Reception Reception was universally positive. The episode was praised by A.S.H.E.S's creator. Trivia *The Agents of A.S.H.E.S waking up on the plane to find Sinn waiting for them mirrors the first episode, where the exact same thing happens to Logia.